


Gone

by dalarenzo



Series: ToDo Shorts [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalarenzo/pseuds/dalarenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing left To Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

It hurts in ways it shouldn't but he assumes he should get used to because this is just the way it is now. This ache will never go away so long as he lives. 

Not long he supposes. People, vampires even, aren't supposed to live with such a hole in their heart. Such a huge piece of themselves missing.

 _Gone_.

> **You said you'd never leave me.**

He squints at the damned blue sky and dappled happy clouds hanging from the suns shining rays. Hates Ireland's audacity. It shouldn't be sunny, not now, not at a time like this with Damon so silent at his side. Strong and there where the one who really matters is gone. 

_Gone so far away._

Caroline is silent across the way, her grief as quiet as the stones around them. Small shoulders curled in and eyes wet with hopeless tears. They all know what he's lost. The few who came to share his pain, not that they could ever know the scope of it. He could burn the world in his woe but he lacks the energy to do anything now. His life as gone from him as it is from his husband.

Hardly casts a fine glance to the headstone, before turning away. He's seen all he needs to, all he wants to. He saw it all days ago as his love, his life, lay gray and dead in his arms. So cruel stolen away as forever still stretches impossible and alone for him. 

Turns to return to their empty home with his empty heart. 

 

─

Damon doesn't stop him, he lacks the heart to but he does stop Caroline as she moves to follow the other vampire. 

"Let him go." He says, holds lose to her arm and enjoys the warmth of the sun. Something he understands is rare in these parts of Ireland. 

Caroline doesn't seem to feel the warmth though. Clasps her arms under her small breast like she's cold. "He's going to kill himself." 

Damon just shakes his head, pulling her into a hug and holding her there, offering comfort where he knows it will be excepted. "He was dead the moment Ric was, his body just hasn't caught up to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that these shorts are completely out of order and posted just so that I don't lose them. They are all for the same AU but timewise will not make sense until the rest are posted.


End file.
